Soviets
by LittleGreekGirl
Summary: History class has given us a basic overview of what the Soviet Union was, a dictatorship where most were miserable trying to live off a form of government that didn't work. But what was it really? Was was it like for those that lived the experience? What is the real story? What are their stories?


**Soviets**

In the Soviet army it takes more courage to retreat than advance.

-Joseph Stalin

5 August, 1945(1)

"I will be returning tonight...До тех пор… (2)" The seemingly innocent line echoed ominously in the heads of all the houses inhabitants. It was ridiculous home much fear such a simple statement could put into the residents. That is, until you knew who the caller was.

He was Ivan Braginsky, a giant and temperamental man who stood at an impressive 182.88 cm, or 6' if you're American. A man who was never seen without his long pinkish scarf and haunting childlike smile. His return to the large mansion could mean only one thing; the war was over.

The Russian had called the house a week earlier to confirm the news himself, as well as to 'request' that the Lithuanian, Toris Laurinaitis, join him in Berlin for the closing negotiations. But what was strange about the call were the orders for the remaining servants to prepare a room for his prize.

'Prize', another simple word that meant so much more to the house's inhabitants. They all knew better than to expect anything 'normal' from their boss or their lives in general. They themselves weren't 'normal', they were the human personifications of the world's countries. 'Normal' was far from what they were.

All of them were practically immortal, having lived for centuries with little to no signs of age. Sure they could still get hurt, sick, or even die, but the latter was a rare occurrence. The residents of the house personified the countries that were parts of the Soviet Union. For example Ivan Braginsky was Russia and Toris Laurinaitis was Lithuania.

All of them had spent the week feverishly preparing the house for Russia's return. They swept, dusted, and shined until the house practically sparkled. And, as it turns out, they had finished not a moment to soon.

As soon as they heard the front door open they all rushed to the foyer, some tripping over their own feet in the process. Their jaws all dropped simultaneously, none of them were prepared for the identity of Russia's 'prize'. Sure they'd all had their theories, the remaining Baltics, Estonia and Latvia, guessing Finland. Moldova and Ukraine favoring Romania or Hungary. Belarus, to no one's surprise, made no guess but just argued that all should "become one with big brother Russia." But this! This was something else.

"Привет, друзья(3) Prussia(4) will be joining our family. Isn't that great, yay!"

-(A/N) Well, this is my newest project. This originally started as an English project and over time morphed into what it is now. What my plan for this is, I will be writing several chapter, each from the POV of a different Soviet country( it could be set in the past, more modern times, or during the actual Soviet period). I will take request on when and what county I should do. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Also let me know if there are any errors in historic fact or translation

1.) Three days after the signing of the **Potsdam Agreement**. The **Potsdam Agreement** was signed on 2 August 1945; in connection to this, the Allied leaders planned the new post-war German government, resettled war territory boundaries, _de facto_ annexed a quarter of pre-war Germany situated east of the Oder-Neisse line, mandated and organized the expulsion of the millions of Germans who remained in the annexed territories and elsewhere in the east. They also ordered German demilitarization,denazification, industrial disarmament and settlements of war reparations.

2.)До тех пор (Do tekh por)- Russian for Until then.

3.) Привет, друзья (Privet, druz'ya) - Russian for Hello, friends

4.) The land that was Prussia would become East Germany which was occupied by Soviet forces after the end of World War II.


End file.
